


Nothing Weird About It At All

by Telesilla



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the_rev who asked for Viggo/Bean maybe at an airport when I did a version of the first kiss meme.</p></blockquote>





	Nothing Weird About It At All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_rev](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the_rev).



Viggo is a lot of things, but he's rarely indecisive. And yet, here he is, pacing the Arrivals lounge in the Wellington airport at three in the morning, trying to decide if he should even be here at all.

Sean, he suspects, will be exhausted. Maybe drunk. Quite possibly drunk _and_ exhausted. He'll undoubtedly want to go straight to his hotel and sleep for as long as possible. Viggo really should have left well enough alone and not come down to the airport.

The problem is--he made the decision on the fly and now he's kind of locked into it, given that he'd dismissed the driver and said he'd see that Sean made it to where he needed to go. At the time, it seemed like a brilliant idea.

Now, standing under the ugly florescent lights, Viggo's not so sure.

The arrival screen blinks and now the flight from London is at the gate instead of arriving. Viggo takes a deep breath and mentally shrugs; it's too late to rethink this.

Sean's the second person off the plane, following a tired looking middle-aged woman who's greeted by an elderly couple. As they fuss over her, Sean looks around, blinking a little owlishly and Viggo's heart skips a beat.

"Hey," he says quietly, lifting a hand to catch Sean's attention.

Sean's face breaks into a tired smile and that, more than any broad grin or friendly wave, makes Viggo realize that no, he didn't make a mistake at all.

He takes two steps forward and then three steps more until he's right there in Sean's space. Sean reaches out almost hesitantly and when Viggo pulls him in for an embrace, he can feel Sean relax.

When Viggo pulls back just a little, his mouth already open to say something about getting sEan home, Sean leans in and kisses him.

For a first kiss, it's easy, comfortable, _right_ in a way that Viggo's never experienced and he relaxes too, a tension he didn't even know he was carrying melting away.

"Welcome home," he murmurs and there's nothing weird about saying it in a country neither of them was born in. Nothing weird about it at all.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the_rev who asked for Viggo/Bean maybe at an airport when I did a version of the first kiss meme.


End file.
